Forgotten
by jinky
Summary: It was Asch who came back, not Luke. However, if Asch was there, where was Luke? And when they found him… He was no longer the same… Not to mention... He was calling himself Asch... Pairings undecided... Maybe a little shounen-ai and canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Author's notes: Meh… nothing much… Just another one of my plot bunnies acting up once again…

Title: Never Losing

Summary: Luke was back. But he wasn't actually the Luke that they knew. It was Asch. However, if Asch was there, where was Luke? And when they found him… He wasn't the same… GuyLuke and some AschLuke.

Pairing: GuyLuke and some AschLuke

Author's notes: I'm not really that fond of OCs, but I guess I have to put two of them in. Don't worry. They won't be playing major roles…

**WARNING: I will warn you for the first and the _last_ time. There will be _major__ spoilers_ for the game and _major OOC-ness_ at parts. This will occur _after_ the game so there _is_ a reason for the changes.**

Ehem… now let the fic start!

**Bold is for Luke's group**

Normal is for Guy and Asch's group

* * *

"Punching me once again won't bring him back, Gailardia!" The longhaired monarch exclaimed as he wiped away the blood that dripped out of his lip due to the punch that he received from the blonde haired noble. Asch was annoyed. The blonde came all the way from Malkuth just to "negotiate" things with him… which weren't even negotiatable in the first place. 

It had been six months since Asch came back from Hod, and now that he resumed his rightful place as the duke's son, everything was going fine…

Not exactly…

"It was your fault! Where is Luke?!" The blonde monarch demanded as he held onto the red head's collar tightly with his two hands. "What happened to Luke?!"

"Guy, stop it! He is the _real_ Luke!"

"Shut up, Natalia!"

Ever since Asch came back, things were never the same. Asch refused to bear his former name, Jade was becoming more sarcastic than ever, Natalia was starting to become more bratty, Anise… was… still a gold digger, Tear was even more silent that before, and Guy… well… Guy could no longer hold his temper that well as we can all see.

"Guy," The necromancer's voice came. "We came here for peace negotiations between Malkuth and Kimlasca. You came here as the peace ambassador of Malkuth, and Luke… ahh… I meant _Asch_ fon Fabre is your counterpart as Kimlasca's ambassador. It would be a pain to see the both of you fight while representing each country in a _peace _ conference." His voice remained cool and calm… as if nothing was actually happening in front of him.

Guy gave out a small glare. "How can I not be calm when I know that I'm facing him?!" He exclaimed as he held on tighter. "How?! When I know that he's the cause of Luke's death!"

Asch gave out a glare as he forcefully pushed the blonde noble away from him. "Don't blame me! It's not my fault that he's gone. I didn't even ask to be revived!" That comment earned him another punch on the face, and this time, it would seem like the others had to interfere. Natalia was right by his side as she started to heal his wounds with one of her healing fonons. Anise made her way in front of Guy, her tokunaga ready for action. Florian stood by the sidelines, afraid to enter the scene despite the fact that he was wearing the former Ion's clothes. Anise gave the green-haired boy a small reassuring smile – a smile which said that she wouldn't allow anything to happen even further.

"Anise…"

The younger one faced Guy as her eyes slightly narrowed, child-attitude abandoned. "Guy, as the colonel stated, you all came here to Daath for peace negotiations, and so as the current representative of Fon Master Florian, I am telling the two of you to stop and do what you're supposed to do…!"

**The shadows were lurking at every corner of the room as he walked by - the soldiers surrounding him giving out their salutes as a sign of respect and allegiance. His superiority was obvious in the way he dressed and walked. He carried his sword with confidence even though his eyes displayed calmness that almost seemed to be real. His feet stopped its movements as he heard something collide within the room above him – which happened to be the cathedral. He placed his chin on his hands, contemplating on the fact whether or not he would go to help out. Maybe yes… Maybe no…**

**A young soldier wearing black robes ran by the hallway, his long green hair falling off its ponytail as the wind flew by him. He stopped as he bumped into another soldier wearing the exact uniform that he was wearing – his green eyes meeting with red ones. The red-eyed soldier merely stared at the green-eyed one, confidence being displayed on his face. "What's the matter, Ran?"**

**The younger one's eyes widened – obvious panic displayed in his eyes. "Yulan! Where's the general?!"**

"Anise… are you saying that you're actually accepting the fact that Luke is dead?!" Guy demanded as he took a step nearer them, his hand on the hilt of his sword but not making any movement to pull it out. "Are you saying that you want to forget everything and just move on?!"

"That is what Luke would want if he were given the chance to say so." The seventh fonist spoke up, taking a step forward for the first time ever since the argument started. "He wouldn't want anyone blaming another for his death. Do you think Luke would be happy with the fact that your desire to kill Asch is almost nearing?" She asked, her eyes boring into his own… Her eyes were mature, but not cold. They were warm, but not exactly not caring. They were serious, but not silent. She had grown a lot during her travels with Luke, and her feelings for the now deceased warrior hadn't faltered ever since. His ideals were etched deep within her heart. She knew that he wouldn't want anyone to fight over his death… "Luke would want nothing more than for all of us to move on with our lives… He gave up his life for us… He gave up his life for… him."

**"I haven't seen him." The dark haired, red-eyed soldier – Yulan – answered as he stared at the panic-stricken face of the green haired, green-eyed soldier – Ran. "Maybe he's walking aimlessly around the place. You know how stupid our dear general is." He said, obvious sarcasm placed over his words as a smirk came upon his lips. "I know what's happening above."**

**"You know about it?"**

**"About those Kimlascan and Malkuth people upstairs? Yeah… In fact, they're making quite a ruckus. The other soldiers came to me and told me to go get the general. It would seem that they're fighting over someone named "Luke"."**

**Ran gave a confused look. "Someone named "Luke"? What do you think the general would say about that?" He asked, temporarily forgetting about the situation at hand.**

**The other one smirked. "They said that this "Luke" gave up his life for someone or something. I don't really know… Sounds rather cheesy to me." He then crossed his arms. "Want to know what the general would think? Let's go and ask him ourselves then."**

"Nicely said, Tear." The necromancer stated as he took a step nearer towards them. With that smile on his face, no one could say whether he was giving out a real compliment or being sarcastic with that statement. "I'm sure that Luke would say the same thing if he were here to say it."

"Hn." The former god-general snorted as he narrowed his eyes towards them. "What do I care about someone who's dead? He's dead, isn't he? Then it wouldn't matter what I want to say about him." He stood up, his hand on his sword's hilt, fully prepared for what would happen next. "Replicas like him shouldn't have even existed."

…Guy couldn't hold himself any longer.

**"General!"**

**Calm green eyes flitted over in front of him as he saw the green haired soldier latch himself onto his waist. He gave out a calm smile as a pair of teary eyes glanced up at him. "What is it, Ran?" He asked.**

**"General! We have trouble!"**

Guy pulled out his sword and attacked, surprising Anise and successfully slicing tokunaga in half. Asch pulled out his own sword just in time to collide it with the blonde's blade. The red-haired monarch gave out a low growl as he felt the force that was trying to push him down. He gave out a pained smirk as sweat started to trickle down his temple. "You're really strong… I'll give you that." Asch told him as he started pushing back. "But not good enough!"

Natalia could do nothing but stare as the two men fought. She knew that there was no way to stop them from fighting, and it was all because of Luke's death. Tear and Jade could do nothing as well. They both knew that if they joined the fight, their fonic attacks could possibly destroy the cathedral if they were not careful. They couldn't take that risk.

Florian, from his hiding place, stood up. With a weird burst of courage, he alerted the nearby soldiers to call the one person who might be able to stop them…

The young replica, who had just started to learn more about life, could only wish that he was doing the right thing…

**"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"**

**Yulan took a step forward to face his superior as he placed a hand on his hip before speaking up. "Apparently, the ambassadors from Kimlasca and Malkuth are having a little brawl over a person named "Luke"." He stated. He saw his superior raise an eyebrow, which he took as a sign to continue. "As what I've heard, they were supposed to be having peace negotiations. However, what they're doing is far from their original purpose."**

**The general sighed, pushing back a strand of orangey-red hair behind his ear as he allow the rest to fall back. He gave out a "look" before looking at the soldier in front of him. "So… what do you want me to do?" He asked.**

**"General!"**

**The red head sighed as he stared at the random soldier with an exasperated look on his face. "What now? What's up with all of you and calling me from all over the place?"**

**"My sincere apologies, general. But the fon master is wishing for your presence at the cathedral. Apparently, he wants you to help stop the ambassadors from Kimlasca and Malkuth from fighting with each other." The soldier stated. The superior one sighed as he glanced at the green haired soldier who still had his arms around his waist.**

**"Is this what you were telling me about, Ran?" He asked.**

**The younger one nodded. "Yes… They're fighting in the cathedral! What they're doing is total disrespect!" He sighed as he stood up, giving a bored-annoyed expression as he faced the red-eyed one a few feet away from him. Yulan gave out an amused smirk.**

**"Well it looks like you have no choice, general. It's a direct order from the fon master himself. Even though he's a weakling, we can't deny the fact that he holds the highest authority over this place."**

**The general sighed as he pried the younger soldier's arms off his waist. Straightening himself up, he spoke, "So… let's get going then before things get totally out of hand…"**

Their swords clashed with intensity as sparks were being emitted through every strike. It wasn't merely from the blades that they were holding, but from their emotions. They were being burned by their own flames, each one fighting for a while different reason. Guy was fighting for his best friend. And Asch? Well… only time will tell what he was fighting for.

The blonde took off his sword's sheathe and attacked, fighting as if he were holding two swords on each hand. Asch managed to block the hilt, but the next attack shocked him and left him no time to dodge.

Guy attacked once more, his blade glistening with rage. Asch narrowed his eyes. He did not see that attack coming after blocking the sheath. If he did not move, his throat would surely be slit. The look on the blonde's eyes proved the fact that he actually had the intention of killing the red head. Asch tilted his head back, Guy's blade slashing his cheek instead of his throat. He pushed the blonde with all his might, sending him a few feet away from him. Asch stood back, inwardly glad that he was alive.

"This is truly getting out of hand." Jade murmured as he glanced at the scene in front of him. "That last attack that Guy made… He really had the intention of killing Asch."

The Kimlascan princess' eyes widened as she quickly turned to look at the colonel. "Jade, that can't possibly be true. Guy would never kill Asch. Asch _was_ Luke… after all." She stated as she tried desperately to hide the panic contained within her voice. "If Guy is fighting for Luke, then he wouldn't kill Asch since he knows that Luke wouldn't want this." She said.

Jade sighed, his eyes not leaving the scene in front on him. "Do you think so?" He asked. "Look at Guy's eyes. His eyes are filled with rage. That last attack had the intention of killing Asch."

Anise, now in tears, spoke up. "No… They can't kill each other! That would be so wrong!"

Guy smirked, a look totally uncharacteristic of him, as he positioned his sword once again. They were both tired, but he knew that his last attack had its toll on the ex-god-general. Once again, he attacked, performing all the arts that he knew.

Asch managed to block, but still received wounds from the attacks that he got. He was losing this fight… He knew that fact, but he didn't want to accept it. He got thrown back to the floor, the key of Lorelei falling off his hands. He cursed. Guy was serious… He really had the intention of killing him!

Florian couldn't stand to watch any longer. He was still on the process of learning more about life and living, but still… he knew one thing. Life isn't something that someone else should take for his own satisfaction. With that in mind, he ran out of his hiding place and stood in front of Asch. He extended his arms wide, fully intending on taking the next blow for himself.

"Florian!"

"_Shit…! I can't stop…!"_

Florian closed his eyes tightly… bracing himself for the inevitable pain…

_"**Florian!"**_

…but it didn't come.

"Fighting inside the cathedral is one thing, but killing the fon master is another story. It is the worst crime that anyone could commit to the Order of Lorelei."

Florian opened his eyes…

"W-what…?"

Serious yet mischievous eyes glanced at the blonde's own orbs – a maestro sword blocking Guy's own blade… preventing him from hurting Florian… - as an unreadable smile appeared on the person's lips.

"I suggest that you lower your sword now before I decide to take drastic measures."

And everyone could just stare.

"Luke…?!"

* * *

** _End of Chapter on_e**

**Author's notes: **I… lack… inspiration... It's so dull that I'm almost ashamed of myself. I just had to start it. I don't know why, but it's harder for me to start a story than end it. By the way, let me explain some things:

**(1) I made Florian the fon master because I seriously think that it's too fast for Anise to take the role. I'm sure that by this time, Florian would already know the basics of life and its importance.**

**(2) Guy is OOC here because come on! If you were in his place, and someone insulted your dead best friend, you would feel the same way. Especially if the person who insulted your best friend was the person your friend died for.**

**(3) Let me introduce the two OCs.**

**Yulan – a lower ranked general of the Order of Lorelei. Kind of aloof and sarcastic, but knows went toe serious. He's the one with black hair and red eyes.**

**Ran – another lower ranked general of the Order of Lorelei. He's as short as Anise and acts like a kid most of the time. He's the one with long green hair in a ponytail and green eyes.**

**(4) Let me explain Luke's new personality as the god-general of the order of Lorelei. Luke still has his "normal" personality with him, but as the god-general, he has to act serious. He no longer has this inferiority complex because he doesn't remember anything from his past. He acts totally different for now because of that. Rest assured. He will act the same way as he once did as the story progresses on since he will slowly remember them piece-by-piece.**

Now… I will **not** tolerate flamers!

Ehem…

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Author's notes: I'm finally at chapter two! Yey!

* * *

The red-haired general shook his head, seeing that the blonde wasn't making an attempt to lower down his sword. He knew that the blonde was shocked about something, but he didn't exactly know what he was shocked about. He paused for a moment and stared at the blonde's eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He decided that he couldn't figure out the reason why, and so since the fon master was still not out of harm's way, he should then stay true to his word. "I'm giving you a final chance. Put down your sword." He said in a confident and cool voice. He vaguely noticed that everyone in the room were all having that same shocked expression. True. It made him wonder, but he'll just ponder about that later. Seeing the blonde not making a move, he sighed. "You won't move. That's fine with me."

Before the blonde could even blink, the god-general already managed to knock the sword out of the blonde's hand with a flick of his wrist. Guy fell down on his rear, eyes shocked and one of his hands holding the wrist that was surely going to be bruised later on. The red-haired general stood up and stared at them with a pleasant smile on his face. He didn't sheathe his sword back. He figured that he might need it for later. "I won't apologize." He stated. "I already warned you that I wouldn't stop myself from using drastic measures if you didn't lower your sword."

He heard a small sigh from a few ways across from him as he glanced at the door where he entered from. His two comrades stood there: one with an emotionless look on his face and the other with a frown. The green-haired soldier sighed as he took a step forward, eyeing his general. "General," He started. "You didn't have to be so rough with him, you know. You could at least knock his sword away a little gentler."

He gave out a small laugh, realizing his mistake before sheathing his sword back. "Sorry. I guess you were right, Ran." He stated before looking back at the still silent blonde. "However, I already told you. I won't apologize for something that wasn't my fault." That earned him a crude comment from his dark haired comrade about "idiotic red-haired generals" and such. A light half-hearted laugh echoed across the cathedral at that, the sound coming from the red-haired general's lips.

"Luke…" The Kimlascan princess' voice started, breaking the somewhat cold atmosphere inside the room. The red-haired general ignored her as if he didn't even recognize the name. She walked over towards him and held his shoulder with a hand. Once again, she spoke, "You're Luke, aren't you?"

The red-head sighed. "Luke, Luke, Luke… I've been hearing that name ever since early morning." He stated before looking at her with a seemingly confused but uncaring look on his face. "Who is he, anyway?"

That question made everyone's eyes wide. They were certainly not expecting that answer from the red-haired soldier. "My subordinates told me that the fight started because of a conflict over a person named Luke." He raised an eyebrow upon seeing the looks on the faces of the people surrounding him. "Now… why are you looking at me like that? Am I supposed to know who this Luke is?" He asked.

Asch let out a growl before standing up. He stomped over towards his look-alike before holding his collar tightly between his two hands. "You're supposed to know who this "Luke" is, stupid dreck! You are Luke!" He exclaimed. He saw a small frown appear on the red-head's lips as he shook his head, pushing Asch's hands away from his collar. "What?! What are you frowning about?!"

"I'm sorry, but you're talking to the wrong person." He stated before looking at the green haired fon master who was now sitting down on the ground due to fear. He gave out a smile before kneeling down in front of him. "Are you alright?" He asked. He saw Florian nod. He looked okay, but his eyes told him otherwise. The general gave out a small comforting smile. "Hey now… Don't worry, fon master. I won't allow anything to happen to you." He said before standing up to face the others who were currently in the room.

He eyed every single one of them, and all of them shared the same expression: shock. He sighed before crossing his arms in front of them. "Now… It would seem that you all have something to say to me…" He murmured.

Tear was the first one to speak up. "How… How are you alive…?" He raised an eyebrow at that question. Why wouldn't he be alive in the first place? Was there a law that forbade his life? He saw her walking towards him as he stood still. Her hands held his cheeks and he vaguely saw tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Did he do something that made her cry? He was supposed to say something to comfort the brown haired girl, but a pair of shorter arms made its way at his waist as its owner hugged his torso tightly. He glanced below him to see the fon master guardian, Anise Tatlin, if he remembered correctly.

"Luke…! Why didn't you tell us that you were alive?!" She cried out. "You were in this place the whole time and yet you didn't tell me?!"

His eyes widened. Why were they calling him Luke? He wasn't Luke!

He glanced at the Malkuth colonel next as he ignored the two girls who were currently in tears. He wordlessly asked the colonel for help since he figured that he was the most sensible one in this small group. However, his next words caught him off guard…

"Technically… you aren't supposed to be alive…"

The general narrowed his eyes. That sentence annoyed him. He saw the other two people within their group: the blonde Malkuth ambassador and the red-haired Kimlascan ambassador. They were both staring at him with shocked look on their faces, and for some reason, he couldn't help but feel angry at them all. For some reason, he was starting to lose his cool. "What…?! What are you staring at?!" He demanded, trying his best to calm his voice.

The blonde stood up and once again mouthed the word that he had been hearing ever since that morning…

"_Luke…"_

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, forcefully pushing the fon master guardian and the seventh fonist away from him. "Shut up!"

The group took a few steps backward, obviously not expecting such an outburst from the red-haired general. "Shut up! I am not Luke! Stop calling me Luke!" He fell down on his knees as he clutched his temple with one hand, making the two soldiers from the doorway run towards him.

"General!"

The green haired soldier kneeled down by his side as he sang. His hand glowed a gentle green color as he held his general's hand, which effectively calmed the red-head down. The dark haired soldier took out his sword and glared at the group, obviously telling them to stay back. The red head stood up, thanking the green haired soldier before facing them once again with an indifferent look on his face. "You're talking to the wrong person. I am not Luke."

Natalia was supposed to say something once again when the green haired soldier stopped her from doing so. "Save your breath, Kimlascan princess! Not another word!" He shouted, his spear out for everyone to see. He gave out a glare, which was an expression unexpected out of his childish features. Anise's eyes widened, noticing that the green haired soldier also bore a resemblance to the late Ion. The other soldier merely glared but stayed silent.

"It's okay… Stop it now, Ran… Yulan." The red head commanded, in which the other two soldiers complied to. He then glanced back at the group, his calm mask back in place. "I'm sorry. But I am not Luke…"

"…what?"

"I am a god-general of Daath… and my name…

"…_is **Asch**…"_

**End of Chapter Two**

Author's notes: There you go! Chapter two is finished! Whew… I got mind blocked for a while there. I forgot what I was supposed to type! Ehehehehe… well… what do you think? I didn't exactly know what to think when I was typing this. I don't like it, nor hate it.

Comments please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss…

Author's notes: Well… here comes the third chapter…

* * *

The two vice generals glanced at their superior with worried eyes. The red haired general looked rather frustrated these past few hours. His pupils were dilated, and he had a frown plastered on his face. The general that they knew never _ever_ had that type of frown on his face. His look was… unrealistic for who he was known to be. Although silent, the dark haired soldier (Yulan) was worried for his commanding officer, more than his whiny green haired comrade could possibly imagine. The said green haired comrade stared at his general's back, not even bothering to hide the concern that his emerald eyes contained. 

He admired his general greatly, and to see his most admired one looking like such a wreck and unlike himself… It pained him. He knew that it pained him and his dark haired comrade. They both admired the red haired general, and to see him look that way…

It was unacceptable.

The rest of the day was just like the past hours. The aura around the three soldiers was ice. Not even the rest of the soldiers dared to step into their territory. They knew how terrifying the red haired god-general was. It was an experience that the poor soldiers did not want to even remember.

Luke inwardly sighed as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Their words continued to repeat themselves over and over his mind. Why were they calling him Luke? Was he Luke? No he wasn't. Actually… he _isn't_ Luke. He didn't even know who that said Luke was. He wasn't even supposed to be alive… said the necromancer. Wasn't even supposed to? What kind of statement was that?

His hands were tightly clenched with one another - his fists turning white with unspoken rage. Why was he acting this way? Why was he affected by their words? Were their words true? And who was that red haired Kimlascan ambassador that looked so much like him? Why did they share the same face? Were they brothers or something? What about that blonde haired Malkuth ambassador? Why did he look so… betrayed…?

"Tch. Damn it…"

"General…" He heard his green haired subordinate say. His eyes flitted over to where the two soldiers were standing just a few feet away from his sat - their eyes filled with concern. Damn it. He hated making other people worry about him… The green haired soldier walked over towards him and kneeled down, placing over his hand onto his general's clenched fists. "General Asch… please stop acting this way…" He murmured. "This is so unlike you. Yulan and I are worried about you…"

"Don't put words in my mouth, idiot!" The other soldier yelled as he glared at the smaller soldier before looking away with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face. "I'm not worried about some idiotic red head who gets affected by words which are not even true." He stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest to show his annoyance. For some reason, despite the fact that he hated how his subordinates were acting, Luke was… glad…

He shook his head before looking at the green haired fonist in front of him, inwardly commenting on how uke-looking his subordinate was and how seme-looking the dark haired solder was… Well… that's not really a part of the story so let's just go on with it…

"I'm sorry for worrying you two." He finally answered before offering out a small smile. "But I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me. I just need some time alone for a while, alright." He the stood up before glancing at Yulan who glanced back at him. "Yulan, I trust that you know what to do with certain… things."

The dark haired soldier nodded. "Don't worry, general. I do." He stated, watching as Luke his back towards them. "General," He started, making the red head stop on his tracks. "What if I meet resistance? How do you want me…" He paused, looking at the long green haired soldier who was staring at him. "…_us_ to handle it?"

"Do as you wish. I am giving the two of you permission to do as you see fit. Certain measurements may be needed after all…"

* * *

The gardens of the cathedral were serene… 

No… calling it serene would be an understatement. In fact, it could almost be described as holy…

People would normally come there to clear their minds from uncertainties and then they would return to their houses and families contented. However, that was not the case for a certain red-haired general. It made him remember his past days… days which were not really so long ago…

"_I cannot remember anything… I realized that just now. I don't remember how I became a god-general of Daath. In fact… I just realized that I don't even know who my parents were. I don't know where I once lived, who my friends were, what happened to me when I was young, and other things. Why did I realize all these just now? It all seemed so… insignificant…"_

He was standing there, and there he continued to stand. That was all he was doing. He wasn't moving. He wasn't even looking _anywhere_. His eyes were looking at nothing. He felt nothing…

There was nothing…

He then screamed his name… his _new_ name… as tears streamed down his cheeks. He raised his hand, touching his cheek as his tears soaked his fingers. He stared at his tear-soaked hand with wide eyes.

Why was he crying?

Why were there tears?

He remembered red… That was all there is to it. The Kimlascan ambassador's face flashed into his mind, not even knowing the reason why. Once again, he screamed the same name out, not even knowing if it was his name, or another's.

Which made him wonder…

Who was he…?

Who were they?

He knew them…

He knew.

But he didn't remember…

He wanted to understand. He didn't understand anything!

He knew that they knew who he was…

He wanted to go to them… to ask them who he was…

But he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

If they knew who he was… then where were they all this time?

Yulan and Ran were the only ones who were there for him. They were the first faces that he remembered seeing. They never left him alone…

Even though he wanted to go back to the cathedral and take back his orders, he wouldn't. Taking back his words meant that he wanted to be there for them… for those… _strangers_. Despite the fact that he wanted to know who he was, he decided that it didn't matter now.

He was the god-general of Daath.

His name was Asch.

Daath was his home.

His family is Daath itself.

Daath never left him behind.

And now it's his turn…

He made up his mind.

Kimlasca and Malkuth were insignificant. _They_ were insignificant.

He wouldn't care about them…

He wouldn't.

Not now…

Not ever…

* * *

He was watching… 

And he continued to watch.

He watched as his subordinates fought with the Kimlascan and Malkuth ambassadors…

He watched as their swords clashed with one another.

And he smirked…

Yulan and Ran chose the perfect place to confront the two about the situation a while ago. He remembered that the blonde's name was Guy, but he did not know the name of the other one…

He was watching… and he continued to watch.

That was all that he did.

He watched the dance that was being displayed below him to see. For some reason, it was beautiful. The way the four warriors clashed their swords with their opponents was a sight to behold…

He watched as Yulan plunged his sword at the abdomen of the blonde warrior…

He watched as he fell down to the ground… bleeding.

"Guy…!"

He watched as Ran pierced his red haired opponent's shoulder with his spear, pinning him down.

"Asch…!"

He ignored the name, knowing that he was not the one being called…

He watched as they stumbled…

He watched as the two delivered their judgment.

His eyes briefly met with the red hair one's eyes…

He was looking at a mirror…

And he turned around… not even knowing why…

Wondering on why the blonde called the red head "Asch".

"Why am I even bothering…?" He asked himself. "Such question is trivial…

"Who they are is none of my concern…"

He smirked.

"But still…

"It would be intriguing to know who the _real_ Asch is…"

**End of Chapter Three**

Author's notes: I've been revising this chapter over and over and over and I'm _still_ not contented with it. I don't exactly like how chapter three turned out to be. I know that there's a reason for Luke's attitude, but I'm starting to dislike this Luke. Not because of his personality, but it's making me confused. I already have the whole story in my mind and the only thing I need to do is type it out, but for some reason, the words don't flow out as they used to be…

Sigh…

I'll try to revise this again later on…

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Author's notes: Sigh… chapter four at last… I don't know how long it took me just to obtain the inspiration that I needed to start this. Haha…! I apologize for the long wait…

* * *

"Hey, Yulan… Ran…" The red haired called as he stopped in his tracks. "I know that you've been following me for the past hour. I know you have something to say…" He spoke, saying his words but not turning around. "What is it?" The other two came out from where the hid, both skeptical whether or not they should say what was on their minds. Their general has been acting strangely ever since he met those people from Kimlasca and Malkuth. The change was so sudden that it was almost hard for them to believe. 

Ran inwardly cringed. For some reason, he was afraid of approaching him. He wasn't really afraid that he would be attacked or anything. It was just that he felt as if his general did not want to be disturbed, but he was actually doubting what he was telling himself. Deep down, Ran knew that he was afraid of this side of his general. He glanced at his other companion, Yulan, who refused to even say anything. Sweat was trickling at the black haired soldier's forehead…

He was scared.

"Well?" The red haired general asked once again. "What is it you want to ask me? Come now… I won't hurt you." His voice was gentle and soothing, but there was something in it that made his subordinated think otherwise. His voice was cold. It was as if he was speaking to an inanimate object, and that made their skin crawl.

Ran took a step forward, daring to say what was bothering him. "General Asch," He started, Yulan looking at him from the corner of his eye as if he was insane for even speaking. "We have done as you commanded us to. We fought and won against the ambassadors of Malkuth and Kimlasca. It was hard to pull them out of their group, but one name was able to make them leave and follow us. For some reason, the name Lu-"

"Don't say it."

Ran stopped, surprised at the sudden firm order than his general said. "Don't you even _dare _say that name…"

Feeling responsible as well, Yulan stepped up to help his younger comrade. "With all due respect, General, I firmly believe that even though we did as we were told, your orders to engage them in combat was unreasonable." Ran's eyes widened. Yulan, despite the fact that he could often badmouth his general, would never dare question his orders. Their general may be the kindest general that they have met, but even they knew that he hated people who question him. The last time a soldier questioned him didn't turn out good for the said soldier. Bufore Ran could even try to intervene, Yulan continued on.

"General, please let me ask you this one thing." Yulan requested, his eyes displaying fear and determination as he pulled his sword out from its sheathe before holding it out in a horizontal position before kneeling down, making Ran's eyes widen in surprise. He knew what it meant. Doing that stance was a sign that Yulan was pleading that he may be forgiven for what he would say next that may offend his higher ranking officer. It was almost as if he was asking for mercy… and that obviously took a lot of pride out of him.

Luke **(I'll refer to him as Luke from now on, but he will be called as Asch by the others)** remained silent, unmoving but silent, and Yulan decided to take that as a sign that he was allowed to continue. "Why do you react differently whenever you encounter that name?" He asked. "General, the way you acted violently was so unlike you." Luke twitched, in which Ran took as a sign to panic. He too took out his spear and made the same stance as Yulan, afraid of what his general might do. Fear was showing from his orbs. He could even feel the temperature of the room dropping, and that was obviously not a good sign.

The red haired general sighed as he ran his hand on his unruly bangs. He hated making his subordinates uncomfortable around him, but for some reason, the present circumstance was making his normal composure go haywire. "Yulan, Ran, please stand up. I apologize for acting this way, but I couldn't help but feel so… non-existent when it comes to them. For some reason, I felt as if I was missing something… like I was forgetting something that I was supposed to remember. Despite the fact that I've spoken to them, it felt as if I was not in the picture… as if I was not existing… and I hate that feeling…" He told them.

The original's face flashed through his mind, allowing a frown to appear on his face. "And… to see someone else have the same face…" He raised his arm, his palm covering his eyes as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "Do you have any idea how infuriating and confusing that feels?" And that proved it. He was at lost. Seeing their faces made him doubt his identity, and that was enough to make him lose his cool. It was because of them why he was starting to be confused. It was because of them why he was starting to doubt.

He did not remember anything prior to when he was found outside on Daath's doors. He remembered being confused and lost at first, and that it was Yulan and Ran that he saw first. He managed to form a solid unbreakable bond between them. He already even have a home now, and he was doubting his identity just because of three to six people? Was he kidding himself?!

"Did you kill them?" He asked.

The other two fell into silence, not knowing whether they should answer or not…

"No… They're alive…"

That sealed their fate…

"Oh… Is that so…? The ambassador of Kimlasca… He claimed that his name was Asch, did he not…?" His companions nodded in affirmation before staring as they saw their general's shoulders shaking. He started chuckling before letting it out in a sick and twisted laugh. They saw his eyes widening, his pupils dilating with a wide sadistic grin on his lips. He clutched his sides as he laughed, his voice echoing along the empty hall. Ran took a step back in fear, and Yulan extended his arm to the side, serving as a wall to protect his friend.

"General Asch…"

But it was as if he did not hear them…

"Interesting… Very interesting…!

"You say that you're Asch? Then show me!"

The other two could do nothing but watch as the red haired general made his way near the exit of the hall, a smirk embedded in his face. "If I can't understand the problem… The best way to relieve myself of this confusion is to eliminate its cause… by my own hands…"

* * *

His footsteps made no sound as he passed by the unconscious bodies of the two soldiers guarding the entrance of the inn where the ambassadors were staying. He paused for a while, sensing seventh fonons around the place. Perhaps it was that browned haired fonist using her healing arts. She must be healing those two… He knew that the wounds made by his subordinates would not heal that easily. He stopped, sensing people come out of the nearest room. 

"Take care of them, Tear, okay?" He head a female voice say. He recognized it as the voice of the woman named Natalia… the princess of Kimlasca if he remembered correctly. "I'm going back to Kimlasca for a while. I need to report to father and Duke Fabre what's happening here." She said.

"I understand that what's happening here is vital. We cannot afford to leave Daath for the while. But… with the current circumstance, I don't think that it's wise to stay here." Anise told the blondish princess as she held her hand, her eyes showing fear for her two injured friends. "Asch and Guy are injured. And it's all because of Luke, right?! I don't believe that it's wise to stay here any longer… I know that I must stay. I'm the fon master guardian of Florian. But Asch… and Guy…"

"I must say that I agree with Anise, Natalia." Jade's voice came out next. "Staying here may not be safe any longer. The original purpose why we came here was to conduct peace negotiations. However, I'm afraid that may no longer be done with the present circumstance. And besides," He shrugged, patting his shoulder with his fist before stretching slightly. "This old body of mine may no longer be able to last in battle." Seeing every one of them face fault at his statement, he chuckled slightly, amused by their reactions. However, he may not admit it, but what he said was half true. After watching the boy's (Luke's) current skill when he parried Guy's attack, he wasn't so sure that he would have a hundred percent chance of winning if he fought against him.

Natalia shook her head before smiling. "I understand what you're both saying. However, we can no longer afford to leave. We have found Luke after so long…" Her voice turning soft and reminiscing. "And although he can no longer remember us, and is living a whole different life… He's still Luke fon Fabre. He will never hurt the ones he care about."

"But Natalia…!" Anise exclaimed. "He was the one who ordered those two to attack them! And look at what happened…!" She was so close to tears. She wanted to stay and get the old Luke back, but she was afraid for her other friends' lives. If this is what would happen if they stayed, then she would rather leave. She saw Natalia gave a small smile before kneeling down to look at her eye to eye. "Natalia, I don't want to see them get hurt anymore…! Aren't you scared at what Luke might do to them…?!"

Luke closed his eyes as he leaned on the wall near them. It was quite amusing that they haven't noticed him yet. Listening to their conversation made him want to laugh and lash out at them, but not yet. He clenched his fists, not wanting to listen to their conversation any longer. However, a part of him wanted to stay. It was making him mad…!

"I trust Luke. I know that he would never hurt them. Think about it, Anise. If he wanted to hurt them, why did he ask his subordinates to do it instead of doing it himself?" She asked. "I believe that deep down, he doesn't want to hurt them… He's just confused, that's all. Don't worry. He'll remember us soon. And when that happens, I know that he will return to us."

Anise no longer said anything as she passed by Natalia, holding Florian by the hand as she pulled the young replica away. Jade shook his head before giving Natalia a slight smile, looking at the trio inside the room from the corner of his eyes before making his leave as well. With another short goodbye, Natalia left, followed shortly by Tear as they retired to their own rooms.

It didn't take long before the lights turned off, sending the area into an abyss of darkness with only the moon giving it's gentle light inside the room. It was silent… and no one was there to stop him. He pulled out his sword from its sheathe before opening the door of the nearest room. There he saw the red haired viscount, the one who was also named Asch. He would be the first one to die… He who shared the same face… the main source of his doubt… of his confusion…

But he merely stood there, unmoving… his sword still in his hand. He merely stared at the other's face. His look-alike was still in pain, and it gave him unwanted feelings. He felt… wrong to kill him. He felt that if he killed him, he would be killing himself… This man is one of the keys to his past. His past that Luke himself hid away…

Darn it… If he himself locked those memories away, then why was he hesitating to kill him? This man was the source of his confusion…!

He gritted his teeth. Why was he just standing there?!

He came here to kill him!

To kill every single one of them!

He didn't like it…

He didn't like this feeling…

He hated it…

He hated _everything_!

"Gah! Just… _die_!"

The other red head woke up, rolling away just in time to dodge the sword that was now embedded in the middle of his bed. He pulled out his own sword to protect himself, his eyes widening at what he was seeing.

_Replica..._

Luke's eyes were wide. His pupils were dilated. His breathing was ragged…

Asch gritted his teeth. If Luke hadn't shouted the way he did, he would not have woken up and he must be dead by now. In a way, he was glad that his replica was still the same when it comes to reacting with his emotions… He knew that his replica reacted strongly to his emotions, and he was glad that he reacted that way… or else he would be dead by now.

He saw Luke pull the sword from the mattress, ripping through the foam and cloth. There was even a splinting sound heard…! "_Darn it… He actually plunged his sword through the floor…_" Asch didn't like it one bit…

"Why won't you just die?!"

Luke dashed towards him and started attacking. Asch silently cursed. His replica's swordsmanship has improved a lot. He wasn't even giving him the change to retaliate!

"You're the cause of my confusion! You who share the same face! You who share the same name!"

And as they continued to fight, he now understood how his replica must have felt when he was acting the same way towards him…

"You who once shared the same life!"

He could only dodge and parry his attacks… It was the only thing that he could do…!

"Darn it, replica! Snap out of it!" He exclaimed, pushing his opponent back harshly, making Luke's back make contact with the wall behind him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

_Darn… When are the others going to wake up?!_

He couldn't believe that he was relying on the others now, but it was Luke that he was dealing with! He knew, he should admit it, that he wouldn't be able to do this alone! Luke was stronger now… He was a god-general as well. Asch knew how hard it was to defeat another god-general… and he knew that with his present injuries, he would not be able to defeat him alone…

"You say that you're Asch, right?" He heard his replica say. "Then _show _me!"

Their swords crossed once again, the two ignited flames burning each other… and we all knew that fire cannot extinguish another flame…

"Now you die!"

Unless…

_"Luke, stop it!"_

…someone decides to knock the fire's life away from it…

_**Why did I… stop…?**_

_**I would have... won…**_

His body fell to the ground with a loud thud, sending his crimson hair in disarray, his blood forming a puddle around him. His eyes glanced down, seeing his opponent's sword piercing through his body…

He had _lost…_

Asch could only stare in horror at what had happened…

Why did his replica not evade…?

Why did he just suddenly _stop _moving?!

With his skills, he knew that he could have evaded it, darn it!

He gritted his teeth…

"Replica…"

And for a brief moment, a different light passed through his eyes…

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

………………….

...recognition...

"…Asch…."

**End of Part 4**

* * *

Author's notes: Sigh… I finally finished chapter four after months…! Sigh… I'm sorry if Asch was kind of out of character… I tried to best… 

Well… even if it wasn't still up to par with my other works, I hoped that you still liked it.

If I offended anyone, I apologize.

Now to start that other fanfic…

Reviews please! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss… though I really wish that I own an Asch plushie… XD

Author's notes: Sigh… I finally finished this one on paper. It took me quite some time before finishing the editing. Sigh… well… here goes nothing…

* * *

_Pain… that was all that I felt…_

_Cold… numbness… alone…_

"_Hey Yulan!" Was that… a voice…? "Someone's here!"_

_It's cold…_

"_Holy shi! Hey you, over there! Yes, you, you idiotic moron of a soldier! Call the medics now! Do it quick, you fool!"_

_Am I… going to die…?_

…

…

…

"_He's waking up! He's waking up!" That voice sounded familiar… It sounded like… the person a while ago… I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as I did so. It was too bright… I don't remember ever seeing a light as bright as this. Maybe I was submerged in darkness for too long… Fortunately, it only took me a while before my eyes adjusted, and I was soon greeted by a pair of bright worried green eyes. A… kid? A big smile appeared on his face as if he had all the treasures of the world… Was… something the matter? "You're awake! I'm so glad!" I could tell that he was talking to me, but I could hardly even hear his voice. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"_

"_Give it a rest, pipsqueak. I don't even think he could hear you. If he could, then perhaps he doesn't have the strength to answer." I saw him sigh. "I guess I could try." The other one who spoke was another guy with red eyes – red eyes that seemed to be piercing through my soul. He was, maybe, the other person who helped me. His red eyes were staring at me as if I was an alien from another planet… "Can you hear me?" I heard him… somehow. "Can you talk?" I opened my mouth to speak, willing my voice box to function. It felt so cold and dry… it was a pain to even try… Mustering all the strength that I currently had, which wasn't so much, I spoke._

"_I… can…" Great… I sounded so pathetic too… The younger green haired one seemed to notice my pain as he ran out of the room for a moment before returning back with a glass of water. He placed the glass on the table, supported me, before taking the glass and raising it towards my lips. I drank the water, almost greedily I must add, thankful that I was alive. "Thank you…"_

"_You're welcome!" He told me, helping me lie down on the bed again. _

_I glanced around. The place wasn't familiar to me at all… "Where… am I…?"_

"_You're inside the cathedral of Daath." The young one started. "This is my room." He told me, extending his arm as if giving me a tour of the place. The room amazed me… How can a bedroom have so many weapons? As if realizing my question, he smiled at me. "He and I are soldiers, just in case you're wondering." A soldier at such a young age… I was impressed… I saw them sit down on either side of the bed, the green eyed one slightly playing with a few strands of my hair. "Wow… You're hair's very beautiful…" He murmured absently. "They're just like flames… Hey, my name's Ran. He's Yulan. What about you?" For some reason, that question made me think long and hard. It was then when I realized it…_

"_I… don't know…"_

_How could I not have noticed it…? Everything in my mind was blank. I had no memories… no knowledge of this place… no knowledge of who I was… My mind… was in a complete state of blankness…_

"_That's alright!" I heard the boy, Ran, say. "If you don't remember, then that's okay. Something must have happened to you for you to forget, but don't worry! Your memories will come back in due time." He was comforting me, and I was grateful for it. I have never experienced anyone comforting me… at least, never in my present memories. And then suddenly, I could feel my strength returning. My eyes flitted over to the glass. Something was in that water, and as I glanced at Ran to ask him about it, all he did was smile._

"_Hey, do you want to come with me? We could buy you some new clothes. There's a new shop at the outskirts, and they sell cheap clothes, robes, and armor. I'm sure that you'll like it!" He glanced at the other one, Yulan, who seemed to get the message before storming out, complaining and saying some colorful words about certain god-generals acting like kids. What a god-general is, I have yet to know._

_And that was how I found myself standing inside a clothing store, watching as Ran gave money to the storeowner before pushing me inside a room. He gave my new clothes and told me to try them one And I did. It was actually a perfect fit. I went out of the room before being greeted by two pairs of amazed eyes. I blinked. "You look really good in it, young man." The storeowner told me. "Ran here told me about you. It would seem that you forgot everything and now have no place to go. I'd love to take you in, but I just don't have enough to support the both of us." Her face gained a small sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry…"_

_I gave out a small smile. "That's alright. Thank you for considering it." I could tell that she was starting to become fond of me, in which I was confused and yet glad about. The lady even gave me a sword to protect myself, saying that the outskirts of Daath was actually the place where the bandits reside. Unfortunately, that was exactly where this shop was standing. It didn't take long before we heard the jars outside being smashed, and before we knew it, bandits started coming in. Ran took out his spear, and like a good soldier, started attacking to protect the place, leaving me to wonder where his spear came from (1). The lady told me to hide, pushing me inside of the rooms. I took a peek from a small hole near the door, and I was surprised at what I saw._

_Ran was having difficulties keeping up with the bandits. Obviously, it was hard to fight evenly when you're outnumbered. The lady was taken hostage by one of them, demanding Ran to throw down his weapon. And just like a good soldier, whose decision is to make the civilian his priority, he lowered his weapon, allowing them to gang up on him while some started robbing the shop off its goods. The lady started struggling, and I yelled at her to stop hurting herself, but my voice was received by deaf ears. The bandit holding her became annoyed, struck her in the back of her head and then slammed her unconscious body to the wall. Something inside me snapped, and I knew I could no longer hold back._

_I went out of my hiding place before wordlessly slashing the bandit's back with my sword, making him lower the lady. The ones ganging up on Ran stood up and started attacking me. I knew it…I wouldn't… I /I couldn't I hold back. Soon, blood stained the entire place, and bodies started piling up. Their blood stained everything… most of their blood on me… none of which was mine. The door opened once again, and I briefly saw Yulan with a couple of soldiers enter the room. I heard him say something to Ran, but I merely stood still, staring at every single drop of blood that I spilled._

"_He killed them, Yulan," Ran told his friend. "He killed every single one of them…"_

_Yulan stared at me, and I could not decipher the meaning of his look…_

"_His eyes held no remorse… He didn't even flinch when blood flowed everywhere. It was just like watching a fire dance before its flame flickered out…"_

_I remained standing in my place. I could hear them, but I chose not to react. I knew… The moment I held that sword, fighting and killing became like a second nature to me, although there were some lingering feelings of fear and regret. I could not remember why or where I learned how to fight, but it would seem that my body could. I almost did not feel anything as I killed them… almost… and it scared me…_

_I felt a small hand touch my hand, almost flinching as I glanced at the green eyed one… My hand… started shaking…_

"_Hey… do you mind… if I named you…?"_

_I did not care…_

"_No… I don't…"_

_No longer cared…_

_Then from now on, please allow me to call you…"_

_He gave me a slight unreadable smile…_

"…_Asch the Bloody…"_

_I kneeled down in front of the fon master, my new black robes flowing with my every movement. I briefly closed my eyes, reminiscing the past few months when I was taught the ways of an oracle knight. I extending my hands, accepting his blessing as he gave me my sword, black like my uniform with a silverish tint on its white lines. I paused momentarily, admiring it. It was beautiful, more beautiful that it's predecessor. My eyes held no emotion as I held it in my hands, bowing my heard slightly to show my respect. And I listened to his words…_

"_Now everyone here shall bear witness to the birth of a new god-general. Despite the short time of his training, he had proven his worth as the strongest soldier there is. He shall be given the title of Dorian (2) God-general: Asch the Bloody." I briefly glanced at Ran and Yulan, the two people who had become my new family. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now. Momentarily, I apologized silently for the wounds I have caused them. I had to fight them to prove my worth, and I knew that I inflicted injuries upon their defeat… "Arise and be proud. Protect Daath and her people with your very life, just as your predecessors did before you." And I stood up. "May Yulia be with you…" And that ended the ceremony._

_As soon as I took my step down, I was immediately greeted with congratulations and salutes from the oracle knights – now my subordinates – around me. A pair of arms made their way around my waist, making my eyes suddenly go wide with surprise. Ran was smiling at me like no tomorrow, and for some reason, I found myself smiling back. "Ah!" He suddenly gasped, letting go of my waist before beaming at me. I raised an amused eyebrow, a crooked smile on my lips, as I wondered what it was. "You smiled!" He exclaimed. "That's your first real smile…" He smiled at me, stepping back before kneeling down, kneeling down with his palm by the hilt of his sword. "I apologize… I almost forgot who you are now…!" A few seconds later, Yulan did the same, making my eyes go wide… Their stance…_

_It was a sign of eternal allegiance… _

_Then it hit me in full force. I was their superior now… I already gave my vows…_

_The oracle knights around me…_

_The fon master…_

_Ran…_

_Yulan…_

_They were my… family… And now, as I glanced at them, I gave out again another vow…_

_I would protect this family… this new bond that I formed. It doesn't matter to me who they are or where they're from. I vow that I shall now allow anything or anyone to threaten our relationship… That I promise in front of our goddess' altar…_

* * *

"_That dream again…"_ He thought as he opened his eyes. The place was unfamiliar to him, This certainly wasn't his room in the Cathedral. His whole body hurt like hell, making his wince. _"What happened…?"_ Vaguely, he saw something moving from the corner of his eyes, and then a voice…

"Oh Luke! Thank goodness' you're awake!"

And everything came back in full force…

He tried reaching for his sword, but it was too far and painful for his wounded body to reach. Glaring at the blonde princess near him, he grabbed the weapon nearest to him – the knife. Grabbing the knife that could have been used for the apples on the table, he took the princess by the arm before yanking her down towards him, the knife edging a few centimeters away from her throat, her arm twisted in an awkward position behind her.

"Luke…! What are you…"

But Luke would have none of that. "You better explain yourself, Kimlascan princess, or I'll be forced to drag your dead body with me back to the headquarters." He sneered, smirking at the terrified look present on her face, pleading for him not to do this. Natalia was terrified. The Luke that she knew would never do this! Was Jade right? Is this person not even the Luke that she knew anymore…? No… She would not stumble… She had faith in him… But still… She knew she had nothing to fear. Even though he was violent, he was still Luke. And besides, the cathedral's headquarters didn't seem to be as hostile as she thought it would be the first time she was there. "I know what you're thinking. Unlike the cathedral, the headquarters isn't as pure as you think it may be. At least… not as it once was. Now tell me… what happened to me…" He demanded, wincing as he felt the wound start to open again.

"Luke…!"

Damn it… He was careless. He remembered stopping… and he was stabbed, but after that, everything was a complete blank. He gave out an angry growl, scaring Natalia even more. He could feel her fear on his skin. She was terrified of him, regardless of what she said about him. He didn't blame her though. Any normal person would be terrified to have a knife threatening to slice your throat.

But before she could say anything else, the door slammed open, a song entering the room, paralyzing the wounded red head inside. Taking the chance, Natalia moved back, afraid of the look his eyes were directing towards her. The others came in soon after, ready to restrain him if needed… even though it was no longer needed. He inwardly cursed. He was obviously outnumbered, not to mention that he was somewhat paralyzed, but he was definitely not going down without a fight. He could feel the fonons around him intensify, light forming around his body. He would protect his bond with Daath, no matter what the cost may be…

"Darn it! He's starting a hyperresonance!" The general of Malkuth, Jade Curtiss – if he remembered correctly – exclaimed as he pushed the others back. "If he released it, this whole building, if not a significant part of Daath, will be destroyed!"

Destroyed…?

Heh…! That would be better than for them to destroy the bond that he tied himself with the red strings… (3)

He was about to release it… He was prepared to face the consequences…

"Stop it, you damn replica! Do you want to create another Akzeriuth?!"

_Another… Akzeriuth…?_

And before he knew it, another source of warmth started entering his own, negating the harsh painful feeling that his hyperresonance was causing. His eyes were seeing nothing by now, although opened, most likely caused by the sudden pain he inflicted upon himself unknowingly. He could faintly feel a pair of arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. The warmth that he was feeling was neither warm nor painful, but it was… comforting…

His hyperresonance was fading, loosing its harshness before dissipating into thin air. This time, the warmth that he felt was oddly familiar… nostalgic… a warmth that envelops him and protects him… It was comforting… like euphoria… His being wanted it… dreamed about it. It was not like the warmth that Yulan and Ran gave him. This was the type of warmth he had no idea he ached for… The warmed that he longed for…

"…dreck…"

… the warmth of an original to his replica…

His arms fell limp at his sides…

How could he have forgotten…?

The reason for his existence…

The one who saved his life countless times…

And there were tears… His green eyes soon glistening… the innocence emerging… coming back from where it hid… from where it was imprisoned…

…the replica's innocence…

…Luke's innocence…

"Asch… my original…"

"**General Asch…!"**

END CHAPTER

* * *

**(1) Ran's spear is just like Jade's. It appears out of nowhere… XD**

**(2) Luke's title is also the same as Van's… XD**

**(3) I read a book that said strong bonds are figuratively tied by a red string. XD I thought that it was nice so I placed it in. XD**

Author's notes: Finally done… I had a really hard time typing this one… particularly the first half. I'm not used to writing stuff in first person… That's why I hate personal essays… XD Well… he finally remembers…

Reviews please!


End file.
